Power Rangers Super Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20)
Power Rangers Super Dino Charge is a fanfiction series created by Runwaygirl20. It is the second season of Power Rangers Dino Charge. Characters Rangers Allies *Keeper *Heather Merrill, a former Power Ranger who works with the rangers at the Cresent Bay Dinosaur Museum. She and Kaitlin are roommates, due to Heather attending dance class. She is a human/alien hybrid on a quest to find her birth parents after learning that she has to ability to manipulate water. Plus, she discovers that she has a sister and she begins a relationship with Graphite Ranger, Prince Richard III after loosing her chance with Logan Mueller. *Taylin Marshall, Logan Mueller's new love interest after meeting in New Zealand. She is often envious with Heather Merrill after finding out that he used to have a crush on her. But he explains to her that he gave up on her due to her ditching him in One More Energem. *Victor Martinez, Jesse's father. Episodes *'When Evil Stirs' - The Rangers believe their work is done after they've defeated Sledge and his evil monsters. Unbeknownst to them, an even more powerful monster is picking up where Sledge left off and is closer to the Rangers than they think. Logan is surprised to see that Heather had returned. *'Forgive and Forget' - Snide plans to contaminate the city water with venom that makes you forget who you are in hopes that the Rangers will be infected. Meanwhile, Riley has a score to settle with an old rival at the Crescent Bay Marathon and Heather explains to Logan why she didn't go to New Zealand with him. *'Nightmare in Crescent Bay' - Kaitlin receives a pillow from an unknown sender. When she uses it to take a nap, she starts living a nightmare. The Rangers suspect this must be from Snide so they all make sure to stay awake, but that proves to be harder than they thought. Heather learns that Logan has a new girlfriend and is crushed. *'A Date with Danger' - Logan tries to impress his new girlfriend, Taylin, by showing how talented and accomplished he is. But when it becomes more about him and less about her, Taylin starts to fall for the Black Ranger instead. *'Roar of the Red Ranger' - Jesse tries to master the new T-Rex Super Charge Mode, but after Heckyl plants a virus in Lindsay’s computer, the T-Rex Super Charger malfunctions and makes Tyler go wild! Luckily, the Aqua Ranger is able to step in before it’s too late. *'Forged Under Fire' - Jesse looks forward to catching up with his dad after not seeing him for the past 10 years. When Jesse’s Energem becomes cracked, he is forced to mend it by placing it in Hot Lava and prove to his dad he’s not a kid anymore. *'Home Run Luka' - Lindsay creates a new Victory Charger that requires the core 5 Energems. But when Kyle becomes Luka’s coach on the Crescent Bay Earthquake baseball team, he has a hard time pulling himself away from the game to help the other Rangers. *'Riches and Rags' - When Ian mistakes a thousand year old suit of armor as a training dummy, he finds himself in debt after destroying it. Heckyl sends in a hybrid monster named Spell Digger (a combination of Spellbinder and Gold Digger) to spread greed to anyone who touches his gold coins. Prince Richard returns to Crescent Bay to help the rangers and ends up falling for Heather after he tries to cheer her up after Logan begins dating Taylin. Notes *It's the first season starting with seven active Rangers in the team. Other adaptations have only six Rangers. **If one were to count the Graphite Ranger, there are eight, but this ranger isn't a full-time member. *It was reported that the series will contain elements from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *This is the first Power Rangers series to have a father and son as Power Rangers on the team. *This was Alexia Fast's last season as a regular. *This was the fourth series to feature two love triangles. *This is the season where Heather Merrill discovers that she has a sister. *This is the first season since Power Rangers Ninja Thunder to include two main villains at the same time. *This is the first season to have two rangers in an conflict. Category:Series Category:Runwaygirl20 Category:Power Rangers Super Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20)